Management systems are deployed in communications networks to monitor and control the operational characteristics of the communications networks, including individual network elements of the communication networks (typically referred to as managed network elements). For example, element management systems may be deployed to perform network element management functions, and network management systems may be deployed to perform network management functions. Management systems typically communicate with the managed network elements using management protocols, such as Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), Common Management Information Protocol (CMIP), Transaction Language 1 (TL1), TR069, and the like. Disadvantageously, however, such existing management protocols require a management system to have a priori knowledge regarding the managed network elements, otherwise the management system is unable to communicate with the managed network elements.